f My Life
by Cassie Whitlock McCarthy
Summary: bella Jazz and Emmett live in their parents house but when emmett starts telling bella who she is not allowed to date and jasper agrees with him will jazz and bella relize they cant always be attached at the hip. AH


**Summary: Bella, Jazz and Emmett live in their parent's house after their parents get into a car accident which killed them instantly. Bella finally tells Emmett off after he tells her that she has to dump her boyfriend. The best part is that Jasper is on Emmett's side and not his twin sisters. Do Bella and Jazz finally realize they can't look out for each other all the time? Or will they stick by each other no matter what and prove to Emmett that they don't need a father figure in their life and all they need is an older brother?**

* * *

**Ages:**

**Emmett-18 ****Bella-17 ****Jasper-17 **

**Alice-16 Rose-17 Edward-17**

**Dylan-17 Jake-18 ****Jasmine-18 **

** Saphire-16**

**Bpov:**

My older brother is the biggest goof on the planet. He thinks that just because he is a year older then me he can just boss me around. Yeah Right! My twin brother and I are only seconds apart and never leave each others side. I'm Isabella Marie Swan. My brothers love to call me Bella or Bells. My older brother is Emmett Richard Swan and my twin is Jasper Michael Swan. My twin Jazz is the sweetest person you will ever meet, besides me, and that is what makes us so likeable. If you ever need someone to talk to you should definitely talk to Jasper. Emmett on the other hand is the most obnoxious and annoying person you could ever meet.

All three of us are about 6' and we are very athletic. We play mostly every sport. The only sports I don't play are soccer (cause that is jaspers sport) and cheerleading (cause I'm on the football team). Jazz absolutely loves soccer. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. His most favorite thing (besides me) is his car. He drives a black Abt R8. the only other person he lets drive his car is me. I have brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I not only love sports but I love music. The only time my brothers hear me sing is around the holidays or when im in a happy mood. I love football because when we get to practice I can kick Emmett's ass all over the field cause im Captin. My favorite thing besides my brothers is my car. I drive a silver Audi r8 convertible. Emmett may be 6' but he looks 6'2. he is very muscular and has black hair and black eyes. Emmett also drives an Abt r8 except in orange.

"Bella get your ass down here and get in the car we are going out." Emmett yelled from down stairs. i walked down the stairs till we were face to face.

"Just because you are a year older then me doesnt give you th eright to boss me around. mom and dad would have never allowed it. god rest their souls."

"So i can still tell you what to do."

"no."

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"Hello?"said jasper but we couldnt hear him

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YO!!!" Screamed jasper.

"i swear you guys fight everytime im not around. now bella why dont we go sit on the couch and you can tell me what happened." I followed jazz to the couch and sat down before i told him what happened.

"we i was upstairs unplugging my phone when Emmett tells me to get my ass down stairs and into the car cause we are going out. then when i walked down stairs i told him that just because he is a year older and mom and dad arnt here anymore it doesnt give him the right to tell me what to do."

"bella im sorry im just looking out for you"

"yeah but your acting like your dad and your not. So just stop it alright! All Jazz and I need is an older brother and your not giving us that instead your giving us a father."

"how the hell did I get dragged into this conversation?" asked jasper with a shocked expression.

"Sorry but I more or less ment that I need my twin but I also need my big brother not a dad."

"Bella im sorry. Its just after they passed someone had to protect you and I thought hell it might as well be me and jasper cause jake sure as hell wont do anything" he growled at Jakes name.

"did you just growl at his name?"

"yeah he hurt you so im allowed to growl at..." suddenly there was a knock at the door.

i got up and went to answer the door when i opened it there stoop the last person i wanted to see and he was drunk. Jake. My ex.

"What do you want jake?" I asked clearly annoyed he was here.

" I was just stopping by to see how my girlfriend is."

"your girlfriend well i dont know who you are talking about cause it sure as hell isnt me. so why dont you just leave cause 1. i dont want you here and 2. im not your girl anymore i dumped your sorry ass." I tried to shut the door but jake stepped inside.

i walked bac to the living room where my brothers were sitting and went to sit inbetween jasper and emmett but jazz just pulled me onto his lap and protectivly wrapped his arms around me. i watched jake carefully as he went and sat in dads arm chair. thats right my fathers arm chair. even though he is nolonger alive noone ever sat in that chair without asking first. and if that wasnt bad enough he sat just like dad did when he would watch sports: foot rest up arms behind his head and eyes closed. although i was not expecting what came next.


End file.
